A Hard Day at Work
by bunsdarien
Summary: Daniel has a slight problem. Someone wants to help him with it. Slash.


**A Hard Day At work**

Rating: M

SLASH.. Ya see who.

A/N: This is the MAJOR edited version. I have no idea where the SMUT came from, since I DO NOT WRITE SMUT! But, I

guess I had a lack of sanity for the moment. I hope ya enjoy this. Oh, and for any who are interested, I have Cameron's Stargatr

The next part done! WHOOPEE! Unfortunately, It's a bit longish and I refuse to post until I have someone look it over. In other

words I desperately need a beta. Oh, right now i'll just take someone's word to read and tell me what needs a fixing. If ya interested,

email me.. Thanks..and enjoy this smut fest.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Stargate. I don't own the characters of Daniel and Cameron. I'm just..leasing"yeah that sounds right"_

_them for a few... for a while. They need some action, since it's really getting boring watching them on the show.. I don't get it. We need Vala back. I_

_think she made this season. Either that, or as a Farscape fan, I need Aeryon with Critchon. "Who knows."_

_Oh, You have Jack back, so use him and Sam to your hearts degree. Enough said._

**

* * *

"Well, from what I have been able to gather..." I stop short in the middle of my briefing.**

A sudden tingling erupts from below.

Oh... My... God!

What the fuck! I

This is sooo not good.

Give me a fucking break.

I DO NOT GET ERECTIONS DURING BRIEFINGS!

I especially do not sprout one while I'm in lecture mode, and standing in front of my coworkers.

Man, this is uncomfortable. I wonder if I just move toward the desk and try to adjust...

What the hell am I thinking!

Please, oh please if there's a god out there tell me that the five set of eyes in this room are not aware of my dilemma.

Jesus, I'm so hard right now, I could hammer a nail into this table.

I casually glance my eyes downwards: Crap! I'm piling out like a tent below.

I am so afraid to look at the others in the room, but I must. I have to excuse myself and make my leave.

But, I still have to finish my report. I know this is suppose to be down time, but when do I ever relax. I took the time to look this up, and I refuse to let this 'harden' problem to ruin my briefing.

"They seem to be... like the druids of..." Crap!

God this is unbearable. I rub my legs together. How I just want to rub my hands up and down my hot shaft. Play with my slit until come floods my hand.

Mind don't go there.

Have to go back to talk..

"Of... Long..." Must continue..

Must continue..

"Longgg.. agoooo"

Oh god!

The sound of Vala's laughter pulls me out of my momentary funk.

Her eyes are set no higher then my belt... and scary enough so are Teal'cs..

Now I'm concerned.

They look like twins with the same exact toothy smiles adoring their faces.

I swear, that bitch had something to do with this. She must of put something in my coffee this morning.

I gotta get out of here...

I rub my legs together closer.

I move my eyes toward the General. Catching Sam's for a mere second, as her red face glances downward.

I refuse to look at Cameron.

"General.. Sir.." I say catching his eye.

He's plush and refuses to meet eye contact.

Well, this is great. I know he noticed. Hell who couldn't. I look like someone just stuck a bat down my pants.

"Um.. Sir...May I be excused," I beg the General. Right now I don't care. I ain't to proud to beg, plead. Hell I'll do just about anything to be able to go hide in one of the rooms and take care of this.

"Dismissed!" Landry replies.

I grab my notes, placing them in front of myself and run from the room. I could of swore before I left I heard my name called again before laughter erupted.

I'm running through the halls.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

I just knocked over four people while making my way to the elevator. I'll send them a bag of my secret stash of coffee to make it up to them.. Later.. Much later.

I have to release this now. I can't stand to wait any longer.

I swat at the button.

"Come on.. Come on.." Since when does the elevator take this long to reach a floor.

I move my papers up and down in a slow motion just to quench the thirst of my dick for a moment. It's all I can do, without whipping it out and jerking off right here in the hall.

"YES!" I scream in triumph as the doors open. I get in and hit the button to get to my office. I'll lock myself in and jerk off until my dick feels like it's made of sandpaper.

Come on, close..

Come on...

What?

As the doors near closing, an arm appears and opens up.

No!

Cameron.

Shit!

He looks over to me, eying me up and down.

"I called to you before you ran from the room. Must not of heard me in your haste to leave." He hits another button, a floor below my office.

Damn I just wanted to get away.

He moves over towards me until his face is about an inch from mine.

Using on hand, he removes the papers from mine, then with his free grabs a tight hold on my covered erection.

Moving his mouth toward my ear, he whispers.

"Thought you could use some help with this."

I gulp. I want nothing more to bend him over and fuck him into the next level.

I can't believe we are on the same page here.

He releases the hold on my dick as the doors open and my floor appears. He looks to me as I answer him.

"Um...sure.," I stammer out.

He hits the close doors button and we move down a floor.

The doors open, and I look out. The hall is deserted. Thank god, there is no one down here at this moment. But I look at him and what is occupying his hands.

He smiles and then walks out of the elevator, still gripping ahold of my papers.

"WAIT!" I holler as I follow him into one of the rooms.

As we walk through the door, Cameron swings the papers across the room.

I look at my work for a moment until he grabs my face with his hands as our lips meet and mingle. Hungrily he sucks the air from my lungs and removes my clothes and throws them on the floor. We dance backwards a bit, before I land on the bed with a thump as he pushes me down. Grabbing my boots, he hastily unlaces then throws them to the ground. Then he grabs my pant legs and I hold on the mattress for security as he pulls them off.

Fully clothed, he jumps on my only brief covered body. Continuing our desperate kisses, I unbutton his pants and try to pull them down but stop when a warm hand enters my boxers.

_A/N: This part is extremely edited, and R rated for this site. It's posted elsewhere fully._

Moaning into his mouth, I place my hand into his. .

We jerk each other for a moment longer until he pulls away.

Soon I'm panting as he does stuff to my body in ways I've never felt before.

. What seems like hours later: (but maybe in reality it was like 55 minutes) he collapses onto my back.

I don't know what happened after that, except that we both must of passed out.

Some time later I awake to him enjoying my body.

We kiss once again, and he looks up at me.

"You okay?" He asks with real concern in his eyes.

I smile, "Yes. I have never been better."

He kisses me again, then gets up and grabs the clothes from the floor.

"So,.. anytime you need help in that department.. your call me.. right?" Cameron asked of me.

Laughing. "Oh course. Since me and my right hand are practically second skin.. I could use "OUTSIDE" help every now and then." We laugh for a moment.

"You know, I believe Vala had something to do with my little 'problem' there. She had to have put something in my coffee she handed me this morning.."

I'm not mad. Not by any means.. Well not anymore. I watch as Cameron pulls on his clothes. He leans down for one more kiss.

"Daniel," He says sheepishly as he heads over toward the door. "Vala didn't touch your coffee..We were suppose to be on downtime. I didn't know...I'm sorry Daniel, I did it."

With that, he walks out the door.

I stare at the door in which he just stood. He did it. Cameron.

Should I be mad? Should I be angry at him. I just don't know.

Maybe.. I smile as a thought pops into my head.

Payback, baby.

And it's going to be good for the both of us.!

Review please!


End file.
